Skin Changer
by The-Supa-Dupa
Summary: What happens when Jon discovers a wildling spy hiding in the Godswood? Will he spare their life? Or submit them to his father's sword?
1. Chapter 1

Wide golden eyes watched the young man swing the practice sword with feverish, angry strokes. Each connecting with the wooden training dummy with a loud crack, splinters and bits of hay falling to the ground with each strike. His black mop of curls clung to his forehead and neck with sweat, despite the chill temperature of the northern evening.

Keen ears twitched at the sounds of a feast echoing from the stone hall and the head of the tiny white owl turned to regard the open doorway. The scent of cooked meat and spilled ale was heavy in the air, the owl's delicate sense of smell offended by the smell of burning animal flesh. It let out a small peep of disapproval and turned back to the man-boy who had stopped attempting to kill the straw man and was speaking in hushed tones to a stunted man with grotesque features.

Apparently, the smaller of the two said something that offended the larger, as he turned and began striking the dummy with renewed energy. The wind shifted and blew directly across the hiding place of the miniscule raptor, and it shuddered violently fluffing its' feathers and scraping its sharp talons against the beam it was resting upon. Two pairs of human eyes turned to regard the bird and upon its' unfortunate discovery it let out a hiss and vaulted from the rafters of the smithy, flapping snowy wings in the direction of a wooded area near to the walls of Winterfell castle.

"An ice owl...they do not live this far south." muttered Tyrion as he swept his mismatched gaze back to Jon Snow, who seemed enraptured by the tiny bird. "ever."

"And how odd, that it seems to have take up nesting somewhere in your godswood." When he got no response from the brooding teenager he sighed and straightened his velvet doublet.

"Anyway, I must make an appearance at the feast. Sleep well Jon Snow, and think on what I said." The little man turned and walked back into the castle, his departure shaking Jon from his reverie. The young man put the practice sword away, and took off the padding he wore over his clothing. He turned to regard the open doors of his home, knowing he should go back inside lest his father and siblings worry. But again, _Why go where I am not wanted?_ He thought to himself before throwing his heavy cloak over hos shoulders and taking steps in the direction of the godswood, intent on some solitude, and perhaps finding the nest of his curious little visitor.

Eyes the color of frozen spring water shot open as eyes the color of molten gold closed. A girl wrapped tightly in furs stood silently from her crouched position, stretching her arms over her head. Occupying the mind of the small ice owl always made her shoulders hurt and her stomach crave raw meat. Said raptor was silently perched upon a fur covered shoulder and it let out a small hoot that could only be classified as amusement. She had been scouting the garrisons and fortifications of winterfell for a month now, and so far, the task of scaling the outer walls of the keep seemed nigh impossible, she would have to use the owl, which she had named Alris, to infiltrate the castle. The sound of crunching leaves put the young woman on high alert, her expression of alarm hidden under the mask of fur she wore to warm her face. Silently she darted for cover under a fallen log, the soft bed of leaves blending with the brown fur she wore, effective camouflaging her bulky form.

She watched silently as the young man from before wandered into the clearing she was occupying, striding with purpose to the log under which she had taken refuge. Without a sound she drew a long thin blade of what looked like black glass her senses on high alert as he approached, and to her surprise settled his weight onto the log, the old wood groaning under his weight.

He stared up at the night sky from between the leaves of the overhanging trees, searching absently for the nest of the small white owl. Jon barely noticed when he was joined by the large albino direwolf he had claimed and titled Ghost. However, he did notice when the large canine let out an ugly snarl, his fangs bared at something under the log, hidden within the root system that supported its dead weight.

She scrambled back and bared her own teeth, her eyes flashing gold and her over sharp canines pricking at her bottom lip as the huge wolf approached.

_**Hello skin walker.**_

The voice that echoed through her mind was unfriendly at best and she backed her way towards an opening in the root system, hoping that the largest of her familiars could feel her distress.

"Ghost, what is it?" Jon had risen and drawn his sword from his belt, anything that had the wolf so on edge warranting caution. He barely had a moment to react before he was bowled to the ground by a mass of white fur and snapping teeth, sword dropped and forgotten.

Ghost's head whipped around just as his master was attacked by what appeared to be an enormous spotted cat, its' fangs bared mere centimeters from the mans' throat, one golden eye and one blue eye watching the enormous wolf.

_**If you harm him.**_

_**You'll what? Ghost was it? **_

_**I will tear out the soft flesh of your throat skin walker.**_

_**Is that before or after I tear the heart from your boy?**_

A low rumbling growl was all she received and she chuckled to herself.

_**Wolves.**_

There was suddenly an earsplitting wail of pain from the feline and in tandem a cry of surprise from the girl under the log. Apparently, the boy had a knife, and he had managed to stab it into the shoulder of the large cat. In the confusion Jon was able to roll himself out from under the leopard, and he shakily stood, the bloodied knife clutched in on hand, his recovered sword in the other. Ghost remained alert at the log, watching the human woman clutch her shoulder in pain as she scrambled for the opening in the roots. Jon slowly circled the enormous cat, a low hiss sliding from between its' teeth as it attempted to stand, the injury in the juncture of its shoulder and body not permitting it to put weight on its' front left paw.

_**No Sabine. **_The leopards' ears twitched backwards at the mental intrusion

_**But mistress.**_

_**NO. I will not have you killed protecting me from this boy and his pet dog.**_

The cat chuffed in amusement at the word dog and she slumped to the ground, her eyes flickering back and forth between the boy and the wolf, who was still snarling angrily at where her mistress hid.

Jon took this opportunity to slowly approach the giant leopard, raising his sword high to strike the head from its shoulders.

"Don't you dare." the words were mere whispers but the teenage boy froze.

Another snarl ripped from Ghost as the figure moved from under the log, a mass of fur and leaves. A wicked looking knife clutched in a gloved fist.

Jon hovered the sword over the neck of the cat.

"Who are you and what is your business?" His voice was firm, hiding the confusion he felt.

The girl smirked under her furs, admiring his face for the first time with her own eyes. She had seen Jon Snow many times on her reconnaissance missions, whether through the eyes of Alris or those of her gray fox familiar Mist. He had a firm, serious face, a strong square jaw with the beginnings of a dark curly beard about his chin. His mouth was well formed as was his nose, a mess of ebony curls hanging about his face and neck almost obscuring the piercing gray eyes that identified him as a Stark. He was tall, at least six feet in height and was made of lean fighter's muscles. All in all, he was beautiful, for a man, and while that did not escape the girl, he was indeed her enemy.

"Who I am is not your business Jon Snow." he was taken aback at the muffled whisper.

"How do you know my name wretch?!" Anger etched his features and he took another menacing step towards the prone feline, its' blood pooling under it.

The girl started forward as the leopard let out a plaintive mewl.

"_please." _she was close enough to touch him now, and she met his eyes with her own icy blue ones, and he was startled by the fear he saw in them.

"please let me help her. I will do anything you want...just. Please."

"drop the knife." she threw it to the ground and surged forward as he stepped aside to pick it up.

_**Mistress...i am cold.**_

_**Hold on Sabine. I'll make it better. **_Feverishly she ripped the furs from her body and piled them on top of the dying cat. Removing the bandolier of pouches she had slung across her chest, under her overcoats of animal skin.

Jon watched in wide eyed amazement as the bulky figure he assumed was male stripped down to a leather tunic and breaches. _A woman._ She pulled the hood from her head and revealed a mass of red hair, not shiny copper like Sansa's, but the color of freshly spilled blood.

With shaking hands she spread the fur to reveal the wound, a deep thing about the length of her hand and pulsing blood steadily with the heart beat of her familiar.

_**I will have to stitch it my friend. It will hurt. **_

_**Do what you must. **_

The great cat's eyes closed and the young woman dug out a long thin needle and some thread. Along with a small flask of fire wine which she poured over the wound and the needle. Swiftly and skillfully her fingers worked, first stitching the artery the the boy had nicked with his careless stab, then closing the outward flesh with a series of quick, neat stitches, effectively sealing the wound. Frantically she rummaged through another pouch, extracting a pot of what looked like green slime, she dipped her fingers into the mix and spread it along the line of the wound, wincing when the cat let out a pained hiss at the contact. Lastly she pulled a roll of pale brown linen from her bags and proceeded to wrap the wound, effectively sealing it from any irritants. Slowly the young woman stood, rubbing her bloodied hands on the grass as she pushed herself up. And immediately she had a sword at her throat.

"Turn around. Slowly." she did as Jon asked and when her eyes met his she allowed a satisfied smirk at his reaction.

She was beautiful. Her skin was as pale as the moon that illuminated her, set off by the unusual shade of her hair and the icy blue of her eyes. A smattering of freckles graced the bridge of a small pert nose set above a down turned bow of a mouth. The pale blue of her large eyes framed by thick black lashes and cherry red brows that matched the hair that fell to her hips in soft waves. Her body was tall and lithe with wide set hips, long legs and round full breasts set above a slender waist.

"Are you quite finished Jon Snow?" He snapped back to attention and glared at the woman before him.

"What is your purpose here?"

"Persistent aren't we?" she raised a brow. "Will you help me move her?"

"If you tell me your purpose." She grinned at this, showing him her sharp canine teeth in an almost feral way.

_**Ghost.**_

The direwolf flicked his ears in annoyance.

_**What skin changer?**_

_**Help me move her to under the log, please.**_

_**No.**_

_**Do you want me to make you? I promise it won't be pleasant.**_

The canine winced and loped towards where the enormous cat lay prone in sleep.

Jon watched in amazement as his companion stood impatiently while the woman crouched and lifted the wounded leopard onto his back.

"How...how did you do that?!" the sword was at her throat again and huffily she shoved it away from her neck, walking beside the giant wolf to nestle her friend in the soft leaves under the log. The young woman covered the white leopard with her furs, both to keep her warm as she recovered and to hide the brilliance of her coat.

"What will you do now Jon Sno" her words were cut off as the two of them were joined in the clearing by three more men. Swords drawn and pointed at her.

"Jon. What is this?" the man she recognized as Eddard stark regarded her critically and she itched to be holding weapons of her own.

"I am not sure my lord." Jon was at a loss. And the one called Robb snickered quietly to himself, looking at her with curious blue eyes.

"She refuses to tell me her business here."

Slowly she began to edge backwards, hoping to make it to the tree where she had hidden her weapons.

"Don't even think of it girl." a snide voice jeered behind her and she spun to take in Theon Greyjoy, who had managed to approach her from behind, bow and arrow loosely held in on hand and in the other he clutched her bag of weapons, eyes scanning her with a less than honorable expression.

"I found these in a hollowed tree near the weirwood." Theon threw her bow, her quiver full of arrows and her twin swords to the ground at his master's feet.

_Such a good puppy._

She chuckled loudly, throwing her head back in laughter.

Mockingly she bowed to Eddard Stark, a feral gleam in her blue eyes.

"My lord Stark. A pleasure I am sure." the older man furrowed his brows.

"Who are you girl?"

"Why, I am Eliri Rayder, princess beyond the wall."


	2. Chapter 2

So. I totally forgot to do this in my first chapter. I do not own ASOIAF nor do I own the characters therein. I do own the OC characters...they are mine. Anyway. I hope you enjoy it, please review.

Her hands were bound and her weapons taken and she was urged along none to gently by the hostage Theon, his thumbs and thighs brushing against her when he felt he could get away with it. Ahead of her she watched Jon walking with his brother and father, the line of his back straight and the moonlight shining in his hair, making it appear like obsidian water. Eliri hissed as Theon yanked her arm harshly, causing her foot to snag in a tree root.

"You better keep up wildling. Wouldn't want to anger Lord Stark and expedite your execution."

Her icy eyes glared at him and he just smirked at her, touching her hair in a gentle familiar way that made her want to vomit. The man she had come to know was named Jory cleared his throat behind them and Theon roughly pulled her forward through the trees.

The keep came into view and her heart sank to her stomach, soon she would be surrounded by Winterfells' stone walls and stone people and she questioned whether she would ever again be free.

Upon entering the courtyard the servants bustling about their night time chores and the drunken remnants of the feast looked up at the spectacle of a scruffy unkempt wilding being practically dragged into the castle.

Theon and Jory escorted her to a large room on the third floor of the keep, it was warm with a large fire blazing in the hearth and an enormous bed sat under a pair of arched windows. She turned to ask why they hadn't put her in the dungeons but Jory had already slammed and locked the door. Slowly she made her way to the bed, and allowed herself to fall face first onto the soft furs, deciding she would allow herself to sleep, and worry over her fate in the morning.

Meanwhile Eddard Stark sat with Robb, Jon, Theon, and Jory in his solar, his grim figure sitting behind his desk fingers steepled in concentration.

"We should execute her, make an example of the _wildling princess_." Theon said, using her title as a mockery.

"We cannot." everyone looked at Jon who's face was firm and grim as he met his fathers' identical gray eyes.

"If we kill her Mance Rayder will ride on Winterfell. That is a confrontation we can avoid."

Theon snorted and Robb looked thoughtful.

"But what of the wall?"

"She got here didn't she?" Robb was cowed and allowed his brother to continue. "Besides, so far, she hasn't harmed anyone. Perhaps, a very valuable hostage just fell into our laps. And with her maybe we could begin to control the wildling raids?"

Eddard regarded his son with sharp eyes and as Theon made to protest Jon spoke again.

"I will take personal responsibility for the girl father."

the shock registered on the Stark patriarchs' face for only a moment before he looked to Robb, his heir, and Jory one of his closest advisers.

"I think Jon may be right father. If we can avoid the bloodshed of a large wildling invasion that would be best, especially considering it is the smallfolk along the northern borders that would feel the pangs of battle first, and they are ill equipped with winter so soon upon us." Robb smiled at his brother when he saw the crooked grin on his face and Ned turned to await Jory's input.

"Your sons have excellent points My Lord, I would have to agree that it is the best course of action, and that execution is a harsh sentence for a girl who's intentions here are unknown."

A great sigh escaped Eddard Stark and he sat back in his chair, his face in his hands.

"I will think on this. She is a dangerous hostage to have here, their laws are not ours, however she IS valuable. I will provide you an answer tomorrow, until then make sure she is guarded at all times. You are all dismissed." He waved his hand, and everyone exited the solar Jon casting one more look at his father before he shut the heavy door in his wake.

Eliri's eyes opened groggily as the midday sun streamed into her room, the bright northern light soothing on the skin of her face. She sat up on the bed and stretched before realizing how warm she truly was. Quickly she stood and started unlacing her leather armor, sliding the pieces from her chest, legs back and arms, she kicked off her soft leather boots and then neatly stacked her belongings at the end of her bed. She stood only in a thin linen undershirt and a pair of soft black leather breaches that hugged the shape of her long legs. Her eyes scanned the room and she found a basin and a pitcher of water, she splashed her face and neck and scrubbed the blood and dirt from her hands and cheeks before running her hands through the knots in her long crimson hair.

A soft tapping at the window caught her attention, and she saw the small form of Alris sitting on the sill waiting patiently for her to open the glass. Eliri made her way to the bed, turning the furs down to the end so she was seated atop a soft goose-down filled blanket, her back propped against the pillows and her feet curled under her body. The cool air felt good against her heated skin and as soon as she opened the window the tiny owl hopped inside and peeped happily, the joy of knowing she was safe translating to her mind in a series of images and emotional waves. Her slender fingers found the soft feathers of his neck and he cooed happily, nuzzling into her hand.

She began to hum to the little bird and chirp to him, totally lost in her conversation she failed to notice the door to her chamber open. Jon entered the room and the breath escaped him as he saw her. She sat framed by the bright rays of the sun, her hair shining like rubies against the pale milk of her skin, her eyes sparkling in the soft white light. He took in her relaxed position and the molded shape of her leather encased legs, and how by the light of the open window the white linen of her shirt revealed that she wore no small clothes, the sun showing the outline of the under-curve of her breasts against her ribs and the soft pink peaks of her nipples brushing against the fabric.

Jon immediately blushed both in shyness of the woman before him, and shame that simply looking at her was making him aroused. His hands clenched the covered tray tighter and he lightly cleared his throat, startling Eliri and causing her to turn to him with wide crystal eyes.

"Hello My Lady." Jon was glad his voice was steady as he made his way deeper into the room, Ghost following at his heels.

"Hello Jon Snow. To what to I owe the pleasure?" The way her r's rolled out of her mouth made Jon shiver and he fought to control a blush as he replied by placing the tray in front of her on the bed, and removing the cover. Her eyes lit up at the plates of food, eggs and sausages, spicy baked apples and a thick soup that seemed to be made out of pumpkin, Jon also produced a small skin of delicious golden wine and a small loaf of soft still warm bread. He watched in amusement as the girl fell onto the food devouring everything she could before catching his eyes and blushing pink with embarrassment.

"I beg your pardon My Lord Snow, it has been some time since I have eaten well." she offered him a smirk and he snorted before bursting into laughter at her amused expression.

Slower this time she continued to eat, her eyes meeting his while she sat and he stood in silence. When she was finished she placed the tray on a table beside the bed and curled her legs back under herself, watching Jon with sharp eyes.

A chirp of indignation made them both jump and Eliri turned back to Alris, who had been preening his feathers, but now stood puffed and agitated at being ignored by his mistress. She chuckled at him and scratched the underside of his beak making him churr contentedly. Jon watched her interact with the animal, curious about her gift with them.

"Can it be done with any animal?" The question clearly surprised her as he sat on the edge of her bed, his hands resting loosely on his knees.

"All that I have attempted." Eliri held her finger out for Alris who chirped and hopped onto it.

"What does it feel like?" He blushed at the childlike question and she gave him a crooked grin.

"Worlds within worlds. The smarter the animal the more involved it is to control, but those bonds are usually the most worthwhile and the most permanent. For example. I could make a real nuisance out of some stinging ants or biting flies. But their brains are not advanced enough to process the goings on of human beings. They cannot even process our entire being visually in a way they comprehend and if we are ever within their full field of vision they haven't the slightest care in the world for all the attention they are paying us." she cocked her head to the side, her fingers still stroking the soft white feathers of the miniscule owl. "Not unlike the bond between you and your direwolf I would imagine."

"I cannot control Ghost. I cannot see inside of his mind." he flicked his eyes to the great albino canine resting before the fire, and Eliri locked her ice colored eyes to his scarlet ones in askance.

The direwolf snorted in amusement.

_**He is inside my mind most every night. The idiot still thinks he's having normal dreams, and is about as curious and obnoxious as a newborn pup in my head sometimes. **_

Jon Snow watched the exchange and met the wildling princess's cold blue gaze.

"Do you have wolf dreams Jon Snow?"

"How did you?" he looked down at Ghost who simply opened his great jaws in a yawn and returned his eyes to Eliri. She smiled that same crooked grin but this time her canines were longer, sharper, and her eyes were golden yellow.

Ghost snorted and she jumped at the sudden noise chuckling at the wolf. She stood from the bed to crouch down near him and he eyed her warily.

_**What are you playing at skin changer?**_

She grinned at the wolf sheepishly and plopped down in front of the fire so she had her hip resting against the soft fur of his belly.

_**I have never seen a direwolf. And I had hoped us to maybe be friends.**_

Ghost snorted in amusement and Eliri reached up and rubbed his ear, the wolf snapped his jaws playfully against her hand and she laughed loudly before scratching his chin and leaning back against his stomach.

_**I have also never been in a place so controlled by humans, and lacking in wild animals. Sabine is not here, and it is nice being close to a large wild thing.**_

_**You are scared here skin changer? **_The wolf almost sounded concerned.

_**On edge is more accurate. They may decide to execute me. And while I do not fear death, I do not want the gift of it just yet.**_

Jon had never seen anyone like her. The last time he had seen her Ghost had been ready to tear out her throat, now the great white idiot was dozing sleepily while Eliri leaned against him, her fingers threading through the fur of his neck.

A sharp rap on the door snapped Jon from his observations and Eliri muttered a quiet "come in."

Robb entered and with him, to Eliri's delight was Gray Wind. Her eyes shot to Jon, wide with childish happiness.

"There are _more_ of them?!" Jon was stunned at the first real smile he had seen from her, it was wide and bright and made her eyes soften and crinkle at the corners. He smiled back and nodded.

"Lots."

She moved to sit in a kneeling position facing the giant gray wolf, not quite as tall as Ghost, but more dense in the shoulders and legs. His liquid gold eyes latched on to hers and his lip turned in a little snarl before his eyes flicked to Ghost.

_**What is this skin changer doing here? **_

_**I am not certain. But she gives good belly rubs. You should try one.**_

Eliri could not contain her bubbles of laughter at the albino wolf's response nor his brother's evident shock, and received stares from the human brothers who had been watching her with odd eyes.

She covered her mouth and apologized bowing her head slightly to hide her amusement at the mental berating Ghost was receiving with disinterest.

"What did you need My Lord Stark?"Robb blinked at her courtesy and cleared his throat.

"My father has decided not to execute you My Lady, you will be kept as a hostage, in similar fashion to our most beloved Theon." Eliri nodded her thanks, but the eldest Stark boy continued. "My brother championed your cause quite bravely Lady Elira. Therefore, you, are his, responsibility. So I hope for his sake your father does not come raping and pillaging to get you back, else it will be Jon's dagger slitting your throat."

"My father, is not a fool Robb Stark, nor is he a raper. And I am _not _a mere lady." her voice was calm, and clipped in an icy way and it gave the Stark heir pause. He had offended her and he tipped his head in apology.

"You are free to explore the grounds, you are to take meals in the hall with us, you will always be accompanied by one of us or a guard."

"What of my weapons?"

"They will be returned to your possession, but you will not be permitted to carry them."

"May we bring Sabine to the castle?Jon?" She looked to the ebony haired man and he looked at a loss, knowing he would be giving her a great and terrible weapon but also comfort and familiarity. Reasoning that the wolves would be able to monitor the giant cat amongst them he nodded his head. However, he was not prepared for her to launch herself from the floor and wrap her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. His face turned scarlet and he tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist, attempting to ignore the soft press of her breasts on his chest. Robb stood stunned by the door and he shook his head, exiting with a mutter of "Dinner will be in a few hours. I will have someone sent to help you prepare My Lady."

She pulled back from Jon and allowed a sheepish grin.

"Do, do you think we have time to go get her now? It's merely mid-day and, I...I don't really want her spending another night out like that alone."

It took the better part of two hours for the pair to locate and transport the giant cat back to the keep. Having to make a litter from tree branches and saddle blankets, when the horses proved to skittish to tote the predator. She was taken to Eliri's rooms and laid comfortably in front of the fire place, allowing the girl to check her wound for infection and irritants. Quick gentle hands smeared more of that green herbal paste on the wound and wrapped it with clean bandages. Jon watched her with interest from a large arm chair set near the hearth as the stroked the thick fur of the now sleeping feline. He was startled when her head tilted up and her eyes regarded him with a flash of humor when she realized he had been staring at her. A blush crept to his ears and he looked down at his hands.

"Jon." His gray eyes met her blue ones and she looked a little embarrassed.

"Thank you. For letting me bring her here." Her soft white cheeks turned a rosy pink and she averted her eyes to the leopard.

Jon opened his mouth to say something to her but a knock on the door stopped him and he rose to answer it.

Outside stood a few of the maid-servants and two men carrying a large metal tub.

The ebony hared man turned back to Eliri and smiled when she looked at him.

"I am at your service My Lady. I will see you at dinner." and with that he took his leave, Ghost padding after him


	3. Chapter 3

Eliri sank deeper into the copper tub, the steaming water rising to her cheeks as she blew bubbles in the fragrant liquid. She could not remember the last time she had indulged in a bath and because of this the giant tub had been dumped of its' first contents which had turned a murky rusty brown, and it had been refilled with water scented with crushed pine and spearmint. At first she had wondered at why the men carrying the tub had brought no buckets to fill it, until they carried it to a spigot set into the wall and slid it under so the wide faucet mouth was over the lip. One of the maids had explained that the castle was built over a large set of natural hot springs, and that the builder of Winterfell had made it so the hot water cascaded through the walls, carried through large copper pipes to heat the walls and provide hot running water to some of the bed chambers. The women left her to bathe herself after they had succeeded in scrubbing her raw.

Noises in the hall caught her attention and Sabine's large white head lifted from the carpet to watch the door. The sound of a girl arguing with her guard filtered through and Eliri shrugged, standing up in the tub and wringing the hot water from her now clean hair. Cold air struck her as her chamber door burst open, revealing a smaller, younger, female version of Jon Snow, in after the girl rushed yet another enormous wolf, this one a dusky gray, its' eyes a sparkling green. The girl paused upon seeing Eliri's state of undress, her eyes wandering her many scars and the strange black tattoos that covered the wildling's back, shoulders and ribs, some even curving over the bones of her hips to rest in delicate knotted spirals over her hairless mound.

"Arya you can't just go bursting in on..."Jon followed his sister in and froze at Eliri watching the two of them, her ruby hair still flung over her shoulder, dripping into the bath as she stared at them in silence.

He couldn't move, his mouth opened and closed soundlessly as his gray eyes roved her body, the blush creeping up his neck until he slapped his hands over his eyes and ran from the room, shutting the door with a yelled apology. Enri chuckled and climbed out of the tub, paying little attention to the still gaping girl and her wolf, who was watching with interest. A soft mental nudge had the woman turning to the wolf.

_**Hello. And what do they call you?**_

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" Arya's voice broke the conversation before the wolf could answer and Eliri laughed loudly.

"Why? Have I got something you haven't got?" the girl blushed and shook her head, but Eliri slid into the undergarments the maids had left her, soft lacy uncomfortable things.

"What can I do for you? Arya was it?"

"I, I wanted to see if what the servants were saying was true."

"And is it?" Eliri was toweling her still damp hair, her eyes watching the girl with mirth.

"Ah, yes mostly. They said you were very pretty, with hair like blood, and that you can speak to animals, wear them like clothes." a laugh bubbled from the red head and she smiled.

"Anything else?"

"That you were vicious, and dangerous. But I don't think so."

"Oh?" Eliri's eyes turned golden and her canines elongated. The wolf growled at her in warning and Sabine snarled from her place on the carpet.

_**I will not harm her, but it is better that she sees me for what I am. Assuming I am neither vicious nor dangerous is incorrect. By the by, I never got your name.**_

_**Nymeria.**_

_**AH how fitting.**_

Arya had taken an involuntary step back when Eliri's face had changed from humane to feral, but now, watching her have a mental exchange with her wolf, she stepped closer to the woman, her eyes trailing her face and her visible scars and tattoos.

_**You are a skin changer?**_

_**Yes, well, so your brothers call me.**_

The giant wolf snorted and glanced at Sabine warily before settling near her in front of the fire.

"Are you really a princess?" Arya had curled up on Eliri's bed as the woman was eying the mass of cerulean silk that was supposedly what she was wearing to dinner.

"As long as my father is King Beyond the Wall I suppose I am." she fingered the white lace and floral embroidery around the neckline and she looked at Arya beseechingly.

"I have no idea how to get these things on. I have never worn one..."

"What? A dress? You're joking..." Eliri just winced and shook here head and Arya sighed.

"I will be back, I need to bring you my sister. She will be fussing over you in no time." And with that the sprightly tom boy exited the room, telling Nymeria to stay as she went to find the elder Stark sister.

Eliri fidgeted with the long sleeves of the blue dress, it was strange, her legs hidden her breasts pushed up so far that they were almost exposed, as was the upper part of her back, revealing her tattoos and some of her more gruesome scars. Sansa had been a great help, fitting her into and adjusting her gown, imploring her to let her pull her hair up, to which Eliri vehemently refused.

"I am a wildling princess, let them see me as such."

She however allowed the younger girl to paint her face with powders and pigments, feeling distinctly the kohl that surrounded her thick black eyelashes.

"Stop fidgeting, you look beautiful." Sansa stood before her, touching Eliri's crimson hair lightly and smoothing the bodice of her own dove gray dress.

Lady sat curled against Sabine, the two becoming fast friends, the sandy brown wolf snoring lightly beside the giant leopard. Nymeria lay on her back to the side of them her back legs moving in tandem to Arya scratching her chest.

"Here look." Sansa guided her to a tall mirror and Eliri did not recognize herself. The woman before her was alien and beautiful, her eyes made wide by the thin lines of kohl and the soft silver powder applied around them, her skin smooth and her cheeks a pale rosy pink. Only her hair was the same, falling down her back in thick red waves, but even that seemed brighter contrasted against the blue of her dress.

Sansa fingered the lace on the sleeve of Eliri's gown.

"I made this you know, for myself when I am older. From one of mother's old gowns. I am glad to see it fits." Eliri's eyes widened in shock and she looked at the garment with new appreciation. A bright cerulean blue, the sleeves were to her wrists and ended with delicate soft lace, as did the low square neckline. The bodice was fitted tightly against her skin all the way to the middle of her hips, where it flared out in an elegant understated bell. But what really was to admire were the details, small white snow thistles spiraled up the sleeves and bodice embroidered with silky white and silver threads, small pearls sewn in small sprays. Sansa's needlework even detailing the top of the skirt and the bit of white opalescent ribbon used to lace the back of the dress.

"It is an amazing work Sansa, truly lovely." The younger girl beamed at the praise and looked at her thoughtfully.

"If only you had some jewelry, might you can borrow a piece of mine." She stood to go when Eliri stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"I have something." The wildling wandered to her sword belt and opened a small leather pouch that was sewn to the strap. Eliri pulled out a fine silver chain, and dangling from it was a circular pendant inlaid with a strange white stone that shone with flecks and undertones of blue when struck by light. She clasped the necklace around her throat and the gem sat right above the swell of her breasts, the delicate chain arcing daintily across her collar bone.

Sansa inspected the necklace closely, noting the silver around the stone was actually delicately knotted wires that fed into themselves in complicated infinite twists, the glinting from the uneven metal only accentuating the strange stone.

"What is this?" the Stark girl touched the stone. "It is beautiful."

"It is called moonstone, and it was my mother's." Eliri touched the necklace fondly and looked at Ayra, who still sat petting her wolf, watching the two with minute interest.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" the grimace that appeared on Arya's face made Eliri chuckle.

"Come on, it is not so bad. And it is only for a little while." Eliri beamed and Arya grumbled as she exited the room to ready herself, saying something about coming back to get one of them to braid her hair.

Sansa seated herself in front of the vanity, her slender hands twisting and untwisting her copper hair. A sigh of frustration escaped her and she released the fiery strands.

"I do not know what to do with my hair. I suppose I should put it up in the southron style since the king and his party are here. Do you suppose Joffrey would prefer me with my hair atop my head?"

Eliri snorted and batted Sansa's hands away, smoothing her fingers through the thick waves, her fingers pulling the hair back to twist at the crown of her head, weaving tiny braids into the strands as she went. Pins held Sansa's hair in the elegant twist as Eliri pulled a few strands from the mass to frame the younger girls face and to trickle to the nape of her neck and shoulders.

"There. You know Sansa. North of the wall you would be held amongst the most beautiful of women for this." she touched the Stark girl's copper hair. "Kissed by fire they call it." Eliri winked at Sansa in the mirror and the girl was beaming, her cheeks flushed prettily. "Now if only there were flowers in your hair you'd be a true wildling maid." Sansa leapt from her seat.

"Come then, let us find some!" the younger girl grabbed Eliri's wrist and pulled her from the chamber, to come face to face with a startled Jory Cassle. He looked at the wilding with wide eyes before he tipped his head.

"My Ladies."

"Jory may I take Princess Eliri to the glass gardens? Oh please?" Sansa's eyes were wide and Jory sighed in defeat.

"Leave the cat, bring the wolf, and I will escort you." The Stark released a peal of delighted laughter and began pulling Eliri through the halls.

Eliri gasped in amazement as she entered the glass gardens. The smell of plants and flowers and fruit assaulted her nose and she allowed her eyes to wander the vast green house. Sansa's delicate hand touched hers.

"Come."

The two young women moved along the paved pathways of the gardens, past lemon and apple trees, blackberry bushes growing aggressively in their plots. Ahead of them Eliri heard moving water, and when they rounded a corner stretched a collection of water gardens and even a small steaming waterfall feeding into what appeared to be an internal hot spring. Lilies and lotus blossoms grew in and around the cooler ponds, soft green moss covering the enormous stones framing the pools.

"This place is amazing Sansa." Eliri spun around and took in the flowers and the warmth, losing herself in the sound of the babbling water.

"What about these?" Sansa held up a spray of small lavender colored blossoms, the color matching beautifully with the embroidery on her gray gown. The wildling nodded and moved to thread them through the braids and into the twist in her hair, absently scratching Lady's ear as she passed the wolf, who was watching the large golden and white fish in the lily ponds with interest.

Jory followed them silently, watching Eliri with sharp calculating eyes, waiting for her to bolt, or harm Sansa. What he did not expect for her to do, was to place the blossoms lovingly, in almost a motherly fashion, into Sansa's hair, making some jape that had them both giggling quietly.

_**Miss Eliri. The wild brother is approaching. **_Eliri snorted at the polite Lady and turned from Sansa to see a small boy of about two, with thick curly auburn hair and wide gray blue eyes, accompanied by a lanky, shaggy, wild looking black direwolf, with eyes the color of limes. He snarled viciously and Eliri snorted again before moving forward to kneel in front of the child, who regarded her with curious eyes. Another snarl ripped from the throat of the direwolf and he put himself between Eliri and the boy.

_**Calm yourself pup. I will not hurt your human.**_ The huge canine bristled at the mental contact and did not step away until a small hand grabbed his ear and the little boy whispered a sharp

"No Shaggydog."

Sansa knelt beside Eliri and patted the boy's curls.

"Princess Eliri, meet my youngest brother Rickon."

"You're a princess?" his already too large eyes had doubled in size and Eliri laughed before extending her hand.

"Yes, but you my young knight may call me Eliri." She bowed her head and he giggled before grasping her hand and putting a kiss upon her knuckles.

"Such a young gentleman your brother. Your elder ones could learn from him." Eliri winked at Rickon and he blushed a bright pink.

"SAAAAAAAAAAANSA!"

"Oh my we forgot Arya!" Sansa stood and rushed to find her younger sister.

Rickon shuffled his feet, his tiny hand still grasping hers. Shaggydog had taken up a position beside the boy and watched Eliri suspiciously, his eyes flicking to Lady, who was primly laying by the pools watching the fish.

"So young sir, would you care to sit with me?" She motioned towards a bench set near the lily ponds and he nodded eagerly, practically dragging her to the seat. "How about. We get to know each other better you and I? I will ask a question, then you may ask one?" Rickon grinned and nodded again.

"Alright, let me see. How many namedays have you had Rickon?"he held up three chubby fingers in response. "Your turn ser knight."

"What kind of princess are you?" Eliri grinned.

"I am the Princess Beyond the Wall. Princess of the wild things of this world." his eyes widened and he moved closer to her, he made to ask another question but Eliri held up a finger to stop him.

"My turn." she grinned. "What is your favorite color?"

By the time Sansa and Arya joined Eliri and their brother he was bouncing excitedly asking her about mammoths and giants and if she really had a snow leopard. The elder Stark sister apologized for her brother but Eliri merely laughed and waved it off, reveling in his innocent curiosity. Jory cleared his throat and the group looked up at him from their seats.

"It is almost time for the feast to begin. I think it may be better, if the Lord and Lady Stark found all of their children in their rooms." the three in question groaned and Eliri merely stood, offering her hand to Rickon. His tiny hand gripped her slender fingers as they made their way through the halls, Jory guiding them and ushering each of the siblings into their respective rooms, before walking Eliri back to her own chambers.

She sat on her bed, her hands twitching in her lap until a soft knock was heard at her door. Her eyes lifted and a look of shock appeared on her face when before her stood Tyrion Lannister.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ASOIAF or Game of Thrones. If I did I would be rich...Eliri is mine though. MINE I SAY! Enjoy :D

"Well, you are certainly _much _more attractive than the rumors give you credit for your Grace." Tyrion Lannister swept into a low bow and Eliri could not help but chuckle.

"Stand up. Silly little man." He smirked at her and offered her his hand which she took.

"So, I have wondered Princess, what is life like beyond the wall?" A smile crept across her face, serene as her blue eyes met his mismatched ones.

"Long winter with bursts of glorious spring. There are even places like the glass gardens here in Winterfell, large protected areas fueled by perpetual heat from pools of dragon fire, usually found deep in the mountains, they are most wondrous indeed." Eliri had observed Tyrion Lannister, and had listened to his council to others carefully, he was honorable, of not a little sneaky due to other disadvantages, and very clever.

"I would love to see that one day Princess." She looked genuinely surprised at his confession and she gave him a warm smile.

"I would love to take you one day Milord. Though, I do not know how long they will available to us."

"What do you mean your Grace?"

"White walkers, devil summoners of the walking corpses of our fallen and the fallen of long ago. Blue eyed demons. Have risen again, and are pushing all living things from beyond the wall purging it of all that once was sentient." Her voice brooked no argument and he struggled for a moment with disbelief.

"Surely you jest."

"If it were a jest I would not have Valyrian steel swords inlaid with dragonglass my Lord. I fought them for miles and was driven from mine own keep. They are real, and they will bring the long winter with them if they are allowed to infest the world. The Starks seem to have the right of it wouldn't you say?" A chuckle escaped her and Tyrion watched her thoughtfully.

"I will speak to my Good Brother of this or perhaps speak of it to Ned Stark if he has time to see you."

"I had thought of both of those, My Lord Tyrion you are quite the clever man." She teased him and he bellowed a laugh louder than his small frame would suggest.

"Oh my Princess you and I will be great friends I think."

"I would hope so." Eliri cracked a toothy grin as they approached the open doors of the hall.

"Are you ready for a den of snakes your Grace?"

All she did was smile a pretty smile and wink at him and he continued forward his hand in hers.

He led her to the dais where the king and queen sat, surrounded by the Starks and Lannisters, Theon wedged in by Robb Stark. The princes and princess of Westeros nestled against their mother, flanked by guards. An open place was between Sansa and Arya and Tyrion stopped beside it, offering her a sweeping bow.

"Truly a pleasure your Grace." He kissed her knuckles and pulled out her seat and she smiled warmly at him as he walked away.

"Hello Princess Eliri" Sansa whispered and Ayra grinned at her widely.

"And who? Is this we have here?" a loud booming voice echoed in the hall. Ned stark stood and turned to King Robert.

"Eliri Rayder, daughter to Mance Rayder."

"Ah! So this is the rumored Princess Beyond the Wall. C'mere girl so that I might look at you."

Eliri grit her teeth and stood, slowly making her way to the side of the King, who looked at her with interest.

"You are much prettier than I thought you would be child. Can you speak girl?"

"Yes Your Grace." Eliri sank into a curtsey.

"Much more polite than anticipated as well. Do you mean harm to Westeros girl? To the Starks?" She looked at him frankly, her icy blue eyes meeting his deep ocean ones,

"_**I**_ mean them no harm, they saw fit to spare my life. The actions of my father and his armies are entirely dependent upon the retaliation of my King."

"And who is your King girl?"

She laughed lightly.

"My father of course. Honestly Your Grace did you expect otherwise?"

He cracked a grin at her and shook his head.

"No girl, I just don't want any trouble from you."

"As long as none seeks me I will remain free of it your Grace." Eliri smiled at him sweetly and he bellowed a laugh.

"Go back to your seat girl. Go on." She curtseyed again and turned to return to her chair, her eyes scanning the room for Jon Snow, knowing him to be at the corner table with the servant men and the off duty guards. Her feet moved slowly towards her seat as her blue eyes locked on to his gray ones, that had been watching her intently. When he noticed her gaze he turned pink and looked at his lap. Eliri blinked as she arrived at her seat and sat down quietly, demurely picking at her food while Sansa chattered in her ear and Arya made faces at her sister. Quite often she found the young Lord Stark's eyes wandering in her direction and those of Theon Greyjoy were perpetually drawn to the swells of her breasts, as were those of the Crown Prince at which she felt an acute pang of disgust.

She was happy that throughout most of the early evening she was left alone to chatter mindlessly with the girls or eat her food in peace, she had consumed a few cups of wine, and while not intoxicated her cheeks were rosy and she grinned foolishly as people began to move the tables and lively music began to play. Prince Joffrey had quickly offered his hand to Sansa who took it with a wide happy smile and he began to twirl her gracefully along the floor. Robb extended his hand to princess Myrcella, Theon wiggled his eyebrows at Eliri and she merely snorted and turned her back on him, scanning the room for other possible dancing partners, the floor filling quickly when her eyes landed on Jon Snow.

He was jesting with a few of the guards, a mug of ale in his hand and a wide smile on his face.

Eliri put her cup down and stood walking languidly towards Jon, one of the guards scooting over quickly to make room beside the stunned young man. She sat gracefully beside him and gave him a warm smile.

"Dance with me My Lord Snow?" His cheeks turned pink and he nodded once, putting his mug down before standing and offering her his hand.

Eliri grabbed it and pulled him onto the floor, earning a chuckle from him when he stopped in front of her. He gently tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear as he watched her throat and chest heave with slight breathlessness, her cheeks rosy and her blue eyes happy.

Gently he took her right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her waist, allowing himself a small shiver when her left hand snaked up his neck to entwine itself in the soft curly hair at the base of his scalp.

"Shall we?" She smirked up at him and he grinned at her before pulling her onto the floor twirling her in his arms to the northern festival song. When the song ended Eliri stood breathless in his hands, and she looked up at him, her face split in a happy smile.

"You, are an excellent dancer My Lord Snow." She curtseyed to him and he laughed at her, offering her a deep bow.

"As are you, Your Grace." He opened his mouth to speak but was bowled into by what could only be Arya Stark, a mess of plum silk and gray lace.

"Dance with me Jon, just like you did with Princess Eliri!" His face tinged pink and the wildling laughed before turning and making her way to her seat. Before she could sit however a thin hand grasped her shoulder, forcing her to turn around to come nose to nose with Prince Joffrey.

"Dance with me Princess?"  
She cocked her head to the side.

"Is that a request or an order My Lord?" Anger flashed through his eyes and she laughed at him, offering her hand to him.

"This should be interesting."

He spun her roughly onto the floor, his hand aggressively low on her waist. The prince stood a few inches shorter than Eliri, and he made no attempt to hide his wandering gaze as they moved across the floor.

"I should do you the honor of making you my whore." He whispered to her in a low voice and she burst into peals of laughter before putting her mouth near his ear.

"You will never come close to that prize princeling. For in the wildling way, you would have to beat me in single combat, no substitutions or stand-ins, and I don't think you've got the stones for it."

His weasel face paled and Eliri heard a snort of laughter come from Robb Stark who was dancing with Sansa.

"It would be an honor for a wildling savage to be the whore of a king."

"You forget little prince, that I am the princess of millions, great, small, diverse, and united. So really, I would be honoring you. He who reaches above his place." Robb sputtered and lost his composure into fits of laughter and Eliri merely smiled at the prince who had turned a becoming shade of red, curtseyed and walked away from him, seeking out the company of Jon Snow.

She found him exiting the great hall, Arya cradled to his chest half asleep. Quickly she followed him and caught up to him at the base of the stairs, twining her fingers with his free hand.

He looked down at her in surprise and she offered him a half smile.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you My Lord? I am getting weary and I would very much like to retire and wake early."

"N-not at all Your Grace."

She hooked her arm with his.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Your Grace?"

"You may simply call me Eliri, if I could be permitted to call you Jon."

"Of course Eliri." His cheeks were vibrant pink and a large crooked smile graced his mouth, and Eliri could not help but smile genuinely back at the happy expression.

They reached Arya's room and Jon opened the door, entering and walking slowly to the bed to place his sister down.

"Wait for me outside. Or at least turn your back, I will get her out of this monstrous thing." Jon nodded and turned his back to Eliri, who began to nimbly untie they stays on Ayra's dress, slipping the skirts and bodice off of her thin frame. Once the girl was in her small clothes Eliri tucked her under the warm furs and scratched Nymeria's ears as the giant canine jumped into bed with her mistress.

Eliri gently touched Jon's arm as she made to pass him, and he turned to kiss Arya on the brow before offering the wildling his arm to escort her out.

"Jon, in the early morning would you mind showing me to your training grounds?" He looked at her curiously.

"Of course My Lady Eliri. Would you like company? Perhaps someone to spar with?" Eliri beamed at him, surprised his pride would allow him to spar with her.

"I would like that very much Jon. On the morrow then? At the first rays of sun?" He nodded and bent to kiss her hand has they reached her door.

"I look forward to it Eliri." His eyes bored into hers intensely as he released her hand and she graced the side of his face with her gentle fingers.

"Sweet dreams Jon." She entered her room and shut the door, leaving him in the hall way, a large smile on his face. Eliri made it half way across her room before she realized there was no way she would be able to get herself out of her dress.

"Jon!" he was halfway down the hall when he heard him call him back and he slowly jogged to the entrance to her chamber.

"I need your help." She was biting her lip and blushing furiously and he raised his brow at her when she pulled him into her room and slammed the door shut, barring it behind him.

"What is it My lady?"

Eliri shyly turned her back to Jon and muttered.

"I cannot undo the hooks and stays, would you mind terribly Jon?" He merely shook his head, his tongue swollen in his mouth as his hands reached for the tightly bound ribbons. Deftly he pulled them free loosening the outer gown which slid from her moonlight colored shoulders as he moved to the stays and ties of her corset. When that was untied he allowed his hand to softly touch the fabric of her lace small clothes and he felt her shiver as his fingertips brushed along the edge of one of her tattoos. Slowly she turned and tilted her face to look in his storm gray eyes.

"Thank you, I will see you in the morning Jon." Eliri rose on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before she unbarred the door and pushed him out.

He stood in the hallway stunned for a moment before he walked briskly to his own chambers, set on getting a good night's rest.

Eliri quickly removed her gown and flung it over the back of one of the chairs in her room, removing her smallclothes as well. Her slender hand scratched Sabine behind the ears as the great cat rose to greet her, licking her friend's hand before settling back down near the fire.

The wildling climbed onto the bed, blowing out the candles that were set upon her nightstand, opting instead to open the curtains and window beside her bed, to allow the cold night air and pale moonlight into the chamber. Alriss stood patiently at the window, a sentinel in the darkness.

Eliri tucked herself under the furs and she felt a small lump curl up behind her knees, upon examining it with her hand she found it to be the soft fur of her gray fox familiar. Content and safe Eliri fell asleep, quietly asking Alris to wake her at first light.

A bright ray of sunlight burst through her consciousness as Alriss alerted her to the rising sun. Eliri stood from bed and stretched her muscles upwards, popping the joints in her back. She made her way to the washbasin and splashed her face with cool water, wiping her eyes and cheeks with a towel to remove the remnants of the kohl and paint Sansa had applied to her skin. Quickly she pulled on her leather breeches and her white linen shirt, followed by her leather vest, gauntlets, and boots. She left her belt as she was not allowed to carry her swords, bow, or daggers, and her chest armor as she was likely to work up a sweat. With practiced hands she pulled her thick ruby hair into a tight, elegant knot then tied it tightly with a leather thong and secured it with a beaded leather net and pinned around the bun, the turquoise and silver dripping from the black leather a lovely foil for her hair. A knock at her door caused her to start and she hurried to open the door.

One the other side she found Jon Snow, ruggedly handsome in his black linen shirt and his gray doeskin breeches, a black leather doublet covered his chest and a gray cloak rested on his shoulders.

"Good morning My Lord Stark."

"Good morning Princess. Would you like to break your fast before we go to the yard?" He offered her his arm and she took it with a smile, walking in silence with him to the hall, which was blessedly almost completely devoid of people. A few of the guards were eating as was Tyrion Lannister and Bran Stark. Eliri pulled Jon so that they were seated between Tyrion and Bran, able to speak to both or neither. She gripped his fingers before she grabbed a bowl and spooned some warm cooked oats into a bowl and drizzled them with honey, grabbing a handful of ripe blueberries and topping it with a splash of milk. Eliri blushed as Jon watched her with amusement and gathered his own breakfast of bacon eggs and toasted bread.

"Did you enjoy the festivities last night your Grace?" The wildling regarded Tyrion warmly.

"Yes My Lord, it was quite fun. Your nephew is a real git though." The Lannister burst into uproarious laughter and nodded at Eliri.

"That he is. But now I am interested to know why."

She shrugged her shoulders and swallowed a mouthful of food before replying.

"He suggested that I be his whore and I told him he would have to take that honor by custom of my people, which, would be defeating me in one to one combat. No substitutions. Told him he didn't have the stones." Eliri plucked a piece of bacon off of Jon's plate and giggled as he made a stern face at her.

"Jon what are you doing today?" Jon turned to reply to his brother.

"I am taking Princess Eliri to the training grounds."

Bran looked at them excitedly and in askance

"May I watch?"

"I do not mind Bran, but don't be too upset when I best your brother eh?" Eliri winked at the younger boy and he blushed before looking at his hands.

Jon snorted and stood, offering her his hand, She took it with a smile and paused to greet Ghost as he sauntered into the hall.

_Good morning Ghost._

_Good morning Skin Changer._

He wagged his tail and growled appreciatively as she scratched a particularly good spot under his jaw.

The group walked swiftly and quietly to the training grounds, most of the keep still slept and Eliri and Jon both wanted to enjoy the quiet of the early morning hours.

A few of Winterfell's soldiers were practicing with blunted or wooden weapons, the cracks of wood on wood or wood on skin the only thing breaking the stillness of the morning. Eliri quickly walked to where the practice weapons hung, deciding almost immediately on two long thin swords reminiscent of her own in both size and weight. Effortlessly she twirled them in her hands, looking up to watch Jon heft an extremely long, broad, sword a bit longer than a hand and a half, and a large wooden shield.

"Shall we Miss Eliri?" he bowed to her and she giggled, leading the way into the open ground, the hard packed dirt muffling her steps.

She turned to face her opponent, sinking into a low, sideways crouch, one sword positioned in front of her and the other positioned horizontally behind her. Bran pulled himself up onto the fence and watched intently as Jon circled the woman, who did not turn to keep him in her vision. She smiled at the young Stark on the fence as Jon made his move with a downward chop at her back, which she easily deflected with a flick of her wrist, catching it with the slender wooden sword. Gracefully she spun and aimed a horizontal slice at his midsection with her right sword, his own still locked with her left. He barely managed to raise his shield in time and was startled when he was forced to brace himself against her blows. Eliri disengaged her left hand sword and stabbed at Jon's throat, which he blocked with the flat of his blade. Nimbly, much quicker than expected for his size, Jon launched backwards a few steps to put some distance between himself and the wildling. Silently they circled one another, one occasionally lunging in and striking at the other, only to be parried or blocked. Neither of them had noticed that all of the guards had stopped to watch them, and that Bran had been joined by Robb and Theon who looked on with barely concealed awe.

Jon lunged at the princess, angling his sword down at her waist while protecting his flank from her swift swords with his shield. She caught the blade with her left sword and slid the other between his shield arm and his body, however, her block was not strong enough and just as the point of her right sword touched his adam's apple, the side of his blade rested against her side. They stood centimeters apart, faces pink and chests heaving with labored breath, both smiling. Jon was stunned by her, wisps of her soft red hair had escaped her bun framing her face and shining like fire in the morning sunlight, her eyes gloriously bright with joy.

"My Lord Snow you are a worthy opponent indeed. It has been many years since I had such practice."

"Oy the bastard was almost beaten by a wench!" Robb glared at Theon disapprovingly as he chuckled at Jon. He however was quickly silenced as a thin wooden practice sword embedded itself in the ground mere centimeters from his feet.

"Pick it up and try your luck, guppy." Eliri was stone faced and Theon blinked in surprise before a slow grin curled his lip.

"I am not in the mood for swordplay princess."

"Of course you aren't..." she rolled her eyes, and Jon laughed mockingly. Theon's face twisted in a snarl and he stood from his sitting position on the ground.

"However, I would be happy to try my luck with a bow." a languid smile spread on Eliri's face and she bowed to him.

"My pleasure. Lead the way." The large group moved as one, guards, Starks, and Jon following Theon and Eliri to a fenced area surrounding several targets, many taking bets on who would be the victor. Most bet against the wildling girl, all those barring Jon and Robb, who had put a substantial amount in her favor. Quickly Theon selected a bow and an arrow, skillfully drawing it back, aiming and letting it fly, releasing a loud whoop when it struck the farthest target dead center.

"It looks like I will emerge the victor savage." His lip curled condescendingly as she snorted and grabbed the bow from him, testing the draw before plucking an arrow from the bin. With a long slow breath she lifted the bow, drew and fired. When the arrow hit its mark there was nothing but stunned silence, the still quivering arrow had split Theon's in half and embedded itself deeply in the target. The first sound to break the silence as she turned and replaced the bow was the booming laughter of Jon, followed by the sniggers of Robb and the loud enthusiastic clapping of Bran.

"Jon may have almost been beaten by a _wench_. But you most certainly were guppy." She grinned triumphantly before going to pluck the arrows from the target to return them to the bin. "Perhaps it would be wise, squidling, to remember that I come from beyond the wall, where the lords hunt alongside their vassals for food. Archery is not a game or a sport, but a guarantee of survival. Great bloody git." She walked past the fuming man and squeezed Jon's arm, silently asking him to accompany her. Robb offered her quiet congratulations as she passed him and she bowed her head at him in acknowledgment, grinning when Bran rushed up to her excitedly.

"Your Grace, would you teach me how to use a bow? Please?" She laughed and Jon snorted, looking comically affronted.

"What about your brothers Bran?"

"She is better than you..." Jon's booming laughter echoed in the morning sun and Eliri reigned in the desire to brush her fingers along the stubble of his cheek. She blushed when his fingers brushed hers and he twined them together. A small nudge at her calf forced her to look down, and she grinned when she saw Mist, bending to lift the tiny gray fox into her arms.

"Another friend of yours?"

"Yes. The most subtle of my familiars."Jon reached a tentative hand out and rubbed the underside of the small canine's chin.

_I like him, he scratches good._

_I like him too Mist. I like him too._


End file.
